A quick trip through the universe
by Capt.Cosmic Blast
Summary: Join Tim Jones, as he makes his way through the universe to the place of his dreams. Will he ever return to his home or even figure out how he got there in the first place? What of his actual identity? How will the ponies find out? Read and find out.
1. A shocking appearance

Tim Jones was just an average person thrown back on his luck. He was a 6 foot tall on the dot with dark brown short hair. He was a well toned guy who usually lifts when he gets the chance. He was going to collage to learn how to massage people. He was always naturally good at massages so he figured that is what he would do with his life. He had just lost his job at a small shop so he was a little down.

He had just got out of collage for the summer and planned on making the best out of it that he possibly can while his parents are away on a vacation. Although Tim had little on his mind, he planned on changing that as he headed out to meet some new faces at a club or bar, whatever came first. He had just lost his job at a small shop and was in need of a fun time out. He lived in a area with crime and not the best housing. His house was a white two story home in mid shape. It had a porch on front that was rather small. The house contained two bedrooms and one small bathroom. His room had a twin bed and 32" tv in front of it on the wall. He quickly ran upstairs to his room and snatched his phone and wallet. After he called a cab and was on his way to any local bar.

Tim had arrived at a bar shortly after a cab took him to the nearest bar. He had a good feeling about the place. It looked like a lot of crazy was going on that night. Tim walked in and took a seat at the bar and called over the bartender.

"What will ya have?" asked the bartender.

"Just a beer" said Tim in a rather depressed tone.

Tim was not one for going out much so he did not know many drinks or much of any bar chat. He waited for his drink but, he soon found something that caught his eye. They was a lone girl siting about 3 stools away from him. She looked wasted. He was thinking about try something with until the bartender broke his thought.

"Here you are" he said cheerfully.

Tim looked back in surprise and said" what...oh my drink, thank you".

"Is there something on your mind there son" the tender said while wiping a glass.

"Oh is it obvious," the bartender nodded "well I just lost my job"

"I am sure you will find another one soon, so cheer up"

"Thanks"

"And I see you eye that girl, but I would stay away"

"Why is that"

"She is a trainwreck that's why, she in here like every other night getting wasted"

"What if I only want her for one night"

"Your funeral" the keep mumbled.

"I'll let you attend" he yelled as the bartender walked away.

He saw some guys eye the girl up so he figured he would just leave her alone. He decided to take the keeps advice and stay away_'It would not be worth it to get in a fight over a girl I would not care about In a week' Tim thought to himself_

"What ever happens tonight, happens" he mumbled under his breath before starting to down drinks.

A while latter he was starting to get wasted himself and things got blury. After his beer count got so high he did not know how many he had he stood up and started to walk home,a bit wobbly granted, which was only a few streets away. He came across many alleyways until he was confronted by 3 dudes with guns. Two big ones on both sides and one small one holding a gun at him.

"Give us you money punk!" yelled the small one who was probably the leader.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked a little drunk.

"I mean give me YOUR MONEY" the small one said clearly agitated.

"Give me your *hic* body, sorry sir but *hic* I don't swing that way"

"Boss, I think he is drunk" the one on the left said.

"You don't say" stated the one on the right.

"Shut up you two" said the boss

"So what do we do with him?"

"Just knock him out and search him"

They conversation was interrupted by series of hiccups. Then Tim passed out much too the annoyance of the muggers who threw him in the alley before stealing his phone,wallet and jacket.

He woke up the next day In a alley way next to a fithy dumpter. He was missing his jacket, money, and his phone. As he started to stand up he received a massive headache from his oncoming hangover. He quickly cursed at him self for getting drunk. He look like a phisical wreak from last he staged home he started to think about his life and how bad it need to turn around. He was just ignoring the looks from thoughts was soon interrupted as he ran into a streetlight.

"Oh my head, fuck that hurt" he mumbled to him self while getting up.

He soon arrived at his parents home where he lived in the summer. He was more than thankful to be back. He quickly ate some leftover chicken and did the one thing he liked more than anything. He started to watch mlp.

He was a massive brony and the show seemed to calm him down, a lot. He was just starting to rewatch season 2. His favorite was rainbow by far. he loved her attitude toward everything. He had a small toy of her in his room. He was soon lost in a world of ponies. Little did he now a storm was about to happen outside and across the universe that would change his life for ever.

"Spike, gather the girls this storm is supposed to ravage everything" Twilight said in a commanding voice.

"But the storm is not for 3 hours" Spike complained.

"That's the latest it will start Spike" Twilight stated.

"Fine" Spike said with a defeated sigh.

10 minutes later all of the girls, CMC, and Big Mac were all at the library. Twilight really called them all there for another reason. It was because the storm was going to be made of universe magic. Universe magic is the strongest in the universe.

"Alright everyone, the reason I called you all here is because of the storm" said Twilight.

"Well du, what else would it be for." Rainbow interrupted Twilight.

Twilight gave Dash a look before continuing"The storm is not going to be a regular storm, it is going to be made of magic".

"Well darling, what is so bad about that?" Asked Rarity

"Ya, what's so bad about that?"Pinkie said cheerfully

"The problem is is that it is universe magic, the most powerful magic in the universe!" Twilight said worryingly."even stronger than the princesses combined by far! It could destroy all of ponyville and possibly equestria!"

A gasp was heard through the room a the ponies started to franticly talk among themselves.

"We have been warned by the princess to stay indoors, we do not know what could happen!" Twilight shouted.

The ponies started to panic but still hopping nothing would happen to them or the town.

Tim was watching tv when a warning on his tv said a random stage 10 storm had just appeared near his area and that he was to stay inside at all times. He thought nothing of it but checked outside and sure enough a massive storm was outside, out of nowhere. It was raging with thunder and lightning. He quick ran inside and shut the door but then the house was hit with lightning sending it through space and time with a loud noise. Soon after no more sound could be heard so he opened his eyes and what he saw almost made him faint. His home way now a cartoon.

"What the fuck is going on!?" he asked himself

He slowly went the the door and opened it. He wasn't in his home town anymore but, he thought he knew where he was.

The storm had just started and the library was shaking and rattling like crazy. The ponies were all pretty scared.(yes even rainbow dash was acting scared) It lasted about only 10 minutes which put ever one wondering if it was over. That was until a massive lightning bolt shot down from the sky with a thud by the field where rainbows house was located.

*burp*"it's a letter from the princess!" Spike said

"What does it say Spike, read it" Twilight said while darting to Spike.

Spike clears his throat before reading the letter.

_Dear, My Faithful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_ The storm was shorter than expected but, there was on bolt of lightning that was rather odd. I hope nothing has happened to ponyville or any of you. I wish of you to check the town and report back to me ASAP._

_ From your mentor_

_ Princess Celestia_

"You heard the letter, lets move!" commanded rainbow dash.

They set up teams and work to work on checking everything. Rainbow and Fluttershy checked the sky while Twi and Rarity checked the magical fields. Everypony else was working on the town and its ponies. A little while later everything was fine except for one new random building with a strange creature in front.

"Um hello" Tim said skeptically

**Author's Note:**

This is my first attempt at a story so give me all the feedback you want. Just redid this chapter so there you go more detail and more less rushed.:)


	2. A fun day with the princess

"Um hello"

_Alright I must be sleeping. The mane 6 are outside of my house and staring at me. This must be a dream, it has to be. If they are this is awesome, if not cool dream. I should probably say something else to break the ice with them but, I bet I should act like I don't know them. That is most likely my best bet._

The mane 6 were all still just staring at Tim with slack jaws not knowing how to respond.

"Do any of you know where I am?" Tim asked.

"Um... W-well hello, you are in equestria" replied twilight.

"And were is that exactly" Tim said with false confusion.

"On the planet equine" she stated with a hint of confusion."Do you not know how you got here"

"Not exactly"

"We'll help you then, right girls"

"Yea of course" they replied in unison.

"Well are we going to throw a welcome party" yelled pinkie.

"How about before that we learn each others names" Tim said.

"Well I am Twilight Sparkle, I am the local librarian and student of the princess" Twilight responded.

"Hi i am pinkie pie, but you can just call me pinkie, I work at sugercube corner, it's the best bakery in equestria, you should totally stop by some time, I will give you a cupcake" Pinkie blurted out in one breath.

"Well darling, I am Rarity, I run the boutique in ponyville" she replied in her usual posh manner.

"The names Rainbow Dash, the most awesome best flier in all of equestria. You had better not forget that" Rainbow Dash boastfully said.

"and ah'm Applejack, if ya'll ever need apples come down to my farm" said A.J.(I am not good at writing southern drawl so bear with me)

After a short silence"I'm Fluttershy" flutter said quietly

"I am sorry, I didn't catch that" Tim said in a calm tone.

"I'm flutershy"

"Um...was that Fluttershy?"

"Ya, she can be a bit shy" Rainbow Dash replied

"oh well there"-leans down on one knee in front of her-"is no reason to be afraid of me" Tim calmly told her.

"um..ok" Fluttershy said still a bit shy.

"Lets return to the library so we can tell the princess about him" Twilight said

"oh ya, almost forgot, my names Tim by the way"

"Alright well what are you" Twilight said her excitement about learning get to her through caution.

"A human, or homo sapien"

"Well, what else?"

"I will tell you later at a better time"

"Alright, fine" Twilight end with a disappointed sigh.

After all the talking and introductions Tim finally took in his surroundings. He was in a field near the everfree forest, with what looked like a lake nearby. There was no trails headed out to his house but, there seemed to be a cloud house near his house. He could see ponyville in the distance. It was far in the distance so it seemed small in appearance.

Soon they made it to ponyville to see ponies running away from Tim screaming "MONSTER". With a disappointed sigh every time he shrugged it off and they continued there trek into town. The girls offered some symphony but, still stayed a little far from him. He couldn't blame them thought, if so weird alien came into town he would do the same thing.

_What a warm welcome_

Ponyville was bigger than he imagined it to be. He was starting to get tired from the walk over. It had to have been a few miles at least. The girls at look ready to run a marathon still. Dash was flying overhead at a steady pace even though you could see she wanted to be flying fast.

_I am really out of shape. Maybe I can get dash to whip me into shape._

After many, many screams later they arrived at the library. Spike saw Twilight and ran outside to say there was a monster in ponyville.

"Twilight there's a monster invading ponyville!" spike exclaimed not noticing Tim.

"Spike, Tim is not a monster" Twilight said sternly

"Wait...Tim, who is..."- spike noticed Tim-"AHHHHHHHH RUN TWI!

"Spike stop it, he is not going to hurt us, he is actually kind of nice"

"NICE, look at him he's menacing"

"Hey, I could say the same about you" Tim shot back.

"He can talk"

"ya in fact I can" Tim said hints of annoyance in his voice.

"Spike could you send a letter to the princess"

"Of course, on it"

" Say, dear Princess Celestia,

I have found the outcome of the storm to have no direr effect on ponyville but I suggest you come immediately, in is of the utmost importance.

Your student

Twilight Sparkle"

"Alright sent now all we have to do is wait for a reply" Spike said with haste.

In about a minute or so letter got burped up by spike who rushed to it, still not trusting Tim.

"What does it say?" Twilight asked

_ Dear, Twilight Sparkle_

_I have received your message and I am thankful for your safety. I shall be there in a flash with my unicorn guard who will be with me._

_ Your mentor_

_ Princess Celestia_

*vorp*

*knock. Knock knock*

Twilight walk to the door happy to see her mentor "Hello princess, please come in" Twilight said while nuzzling her mentor.

All the ponies bowed to Celestia and Tim did as well.

"That is not needed today now what is the..."

"Um...that is the urgency. His name is Tim and he just arrived after the storm.

"GUARDS come quick"

Soon after all the guards rushed in to the library and surrounded Tim.

"Princess, he does not wish us harm"

"Umm yea what she said" Tim responded hastefully.

"How do we know that!" The princess shouted back makeing everyone and everypony cringe."sorry, but who are you and what do you want with my ponies"

_oh fuck, am I going to be locked away and experimented on!_

"I mean them no harm, heck I don't even know how I got here"Tim said cowering a bit.

Celestia softened at the sincerity in his voice "alright guards lower your weapons" They did as told "Alright, then who are you"

"Umm..." still a little scared "M-my name i-is Tim Jones. I am from the country of America, on planet Earth. I have no clue how I got here, but my house came with me when I transported here in the storm."

"I see, well I am afraid there is most likely no way for you tho return but we will try. Universe magic is complicated and powerful, you could be from galaxy's away in any point in time"

"Well I wouldn't want you stressing over little old me"

"How can you be so calm about this?" The princess asked quizzically

"Truthfully, I just died on the inside. Not that this place looks bad, it's just never seeing my family..." Tim looked at the ground frowning. He may have never been super tight with his family, but a goodbye still should of been in order.

"Well I truly sorry for your loss, but I must get going, I am terribly busy with my duties"

"it's okay, see you princess and thanks for understanding my situation"

"Please just Celestia, and it is my pleasure and I wish you the best of luck"

With that the princess was off with a puff of magic with all her guards. Tim turned around to the girls who were staring at him.

"um hello" Tim said while walking toward them and waving his hand.

"You two got along better than I thought you would" Twilight said

"Yea you two look like best friends at the end there" Rainbow Dash added

"It surprised me too, but its getting late so I better head back to my house"

"Alright, just don't get killed"Twilight said

"I will try, but where is my house again"

"Ugg...I'll show you it's just outside my house"

With that the ponies dispersed and the human and Rainbow Dash headed home. Dash was surprisingly eager to learn about him but She waited till the screaming stopped before she asked anything.

"so, what was your life like on your planet?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"well on earth I was on break from collage, I was I was staying with my parents for the summer. I was studying to be a masseur. The only bad part was right before I got here I got drunk and mugged on the same day" Tim replied

"What, that's terrible!"

"Oh is not that bad, it was a fun night at least"

"I would like to see you drunk then"

"Well, when I get some money we will have to go drinking. I pinkie promise." after he said that he was tackled by Dash.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Rainbow Dash asked in a demanding tone.

_shit, let that one slip,think think think think think, aha pinkie finger promise!_

"What do you mean 'how do I know about that' does it mean something else here? Tim asked with false confusion and real fear but not letting it show to much.

_She could beat my arse in 10 seconds flat_

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"What it means for me is that two people use there pinkie fingers to shake hands" -points to pinkie finger-"what dose it mean for you"

Rainbow Dash get off you with a Heavy blush." ohh, sorry for tackling you then. I'll let pinkie explain what that means.

"I must say though, you would make on hell of the linebacker"

Dash blushes a bit more."Really"

"Yea, wait how do you even know what a linebacker is. Is there even football here"

"Well, there's no football here, but there is hoofball" Tim laughs a bit."What's so funny"

"The similarities between our two worlds"

"Yea, I guess that is a little bit funny" Rainbow Dash says laughing a bit too.

Soon after they arrive at the destination and say goodbye. Tim walks into his house and sits on apt he couch."Today has been a good day" He says to himself.

**Author's Note:**

I worked forever to make this for you guys, but it was worth it and I have one thing to say SO MUCH DIALOG. By the way tell me if anything needs changed, now off to the doctor.


	3. Getting down with the town

The next morning Tim awoke to the sounds of crashing by his house. He checked his clock and sure enough it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. It is probably rainbow practicing. he thought to him self. He slowly got up and found some clothes in his room. He does not have electricity so it was a little dark outside but, he could still see. He need to go see if he could get some power at his house. Maybe Twi could help?

It was a average morning so far except for rainbow who he decided to go and cheek on her to make sure she was okay. On his way downstairs he forgot he left a stack of books out yesterday and tripped on them. _'wow I am one clumsy fuck, this is like the 5 time I have tripped on something in the last few days'_

Rainbow dash was outside holding her head with her hoof. Tim walked up to make sure she was okay.

"Oi, Dash, you alright"

"y-yea, I live on another day"

"well what happened, all I heard was the crash"

"oh, well I was practicing for the Wonderbolts and I fell. I-it must have been a sudden change in the wind and I didn't eat much for breakfast today." she said defending herself while getting up.

"I am sure that is what happened" Tim said with sarcasm in his voice and a smirk.

"it must have been what happened"

"Well, I would love to watch perform some time but I have to go find a job and speak to Twilight"

"well alright. I will make it a awesome performance when you watch me, of course all of my performances are awesome though"

"Yea I sure it will be"

With that the two said bye and were on there way. Tim decided to go to twilights first. She could probably help him find a good job and find a way to get him power. On his way there he thought about how he was finding his life to be and now he was really enjoying it. so far I met the mane 6, the Princess seamed to like me but the towns people all think I am a monster, on the downside of things. it was no to shabby for a first day in equestria. Maybe I met princess Luna too.

After a long walk and less screaming than before he finally made it to the library. He stopped and knocked before he entered.

"Who is it spike"

Spike walks over and opens the door to reveal Tim. "Its just the monster"

"Spike, stop saying he is a monster and hello Tim, what can I do for you today"

"Well I don't mind after hearing it all yesterday and I would like your assistance"

"What do you need?"

"First off I need power at my house. It is a little dark and cold at night if that's not to hard to get. The next is a job, the food in my house will only stay fresh for awhile.

"Oh, well that's shouldn't be too hard. I just have too run a layline into your house with my magic. The job part not so sure. Everypony still frightened of you."

"Is there anyway we could fix that? Could the princess maybe say something to them at town hall?"

"I could ask if you want?"

With a nod Twilight sent a letter to the princess via spike. Tim hope it said something good. Twilight picked up the letter and began too read.

_Dear, Twilight and Tim_

_I will try to make some time to speak with the citizens of Ponyville about Tim. If I am not able to make then I will send my sister if she is free. I wish you the best of luck in your studies and adjustments. I do though wish too speak with Tim in canter lot soon. I will send when I am ready for him._

_From_

_Princess Celestia_

"Oh thank you Princess"

"I can see your happy"

"Well oh coarse I am I can finally meet some new people"

"Ponies, and know how about while we wait I set up your layline and you tell my about you race"

"Fine" He sighed

With some quick magic twilight set up the magic to Tim's home. Soon after the held up his side and told her about his history "Well we started out in caves as hunters and gatherers. We followed the herds of animals and spread across the globe. Soon after we settled down, we learned to farm and herd animals for food. After that our technology advanced and we became smarter and yet stupider the same time. My country formed and we fought for our in dependence. several more wars follow killing more of us but, making us stronger to where we are today. (I hate history but I still know some things) That is a brief study of all my history"

"WAIT, you said you herded animals, does that mean you…eat m-meat?!" Twilight said with no blood in her face.

"Um…Well, yes but I don't have too eat it. I would never eat ANY ponies though"

"A-alright, I guess"

"Well hello I am glad I made it in time for a history lesson" Luna walked up to after hearing the whole lesson "I assume you are Thee one my sister was speaking about"

"Yes I am the human who everyone or pony is afraid of, your Majesty" Tim bowed in front of the Princess of the night.

"No need to bow, you seem friendly just a Tia said you are. You May just call me Luna by the way"

"Thank you for coming Pri-Luna" Tim replied Catching himself

"Very good, now shall we continue into town"

"Sure, my lesson is over anyway" Luna giggled

They exited the library and headed to town hall. On the way ponies would scream at Tim but immediately bow. One even said "I'll save you" and ran up too us only to have the princess hold him with her magic and gently put him down. He immediately apologized and bowed. Tim and Luna chatted up and Luna told him her royal duties and Tim acted amazed.

"You Really raise the moon and the stars every night!"

"Yes I do but no one really seems to care" Luna looked at the ground "all the ponies in equestria just sleep through it and don't care for it at all"

"Hey that's no way to think about it, the ponies sleep though your night to rejuvenate them. So technically Celestia just tires them out. And the nights are beautiful by the way" Luna blushed a bit at his words.

"T-thank you, not many people talk about my nights like that"

"Your very much welcome"

At that they arrived at town hall and luckfully Everypony seemed to be away at the moment. The group managed to locate the mayor quickly. She bowed to the princess. Tim was lucky she did not scream because his ears were still ringing a bit.

"Princess, what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you. Furthermore what is that monster doing here"

"You see I have come here to introduce Tim here, to all of Ponyville and he is not a monster, he is a sentiment being who is actually really nice"

"Oh, how do you want to introduce him to my citizens"

"We will host a announcement here in one hour"

"Alright I shall spread the word across Ponyville"

With a nod from Luna she was of to spread the word. During the time they spent waiting Tim, Twi and Luna talk about Tim history and other trivial matters. After the hour was up they were informed that it was Showtime. They headed on stage to see there audience. They all looked a little scared to see the "monster" on stage and to have a speech from the princess.

"Hello, I am here today to speak about my friend Tim, you all refer to him as monster but he is in fact named Tim. He means no harm to any of you he has simply been put into a odd situation. He has been transported from his world by the storm that happened a few days ago, which of he had no control over. I wish of you all to treat him with farness as if he was a pony. I now herby introduce to Tim Jones the human in equestria!"

Tim walk on stage and the ponies seem more relaxed but still a little on edge. "hello I am Tim Jones, I just want to say that I mean you no harm and I want to say hello"

With that ponies all around seemed to come to like Tim. Lots of them said that they were sorry for the running and the screaming, all of which he graciously accepted while saying he would have done the same thing. All was fine until he meet one, well how do you put it, on over enthusiastic mare who took an odd interest in his hands.

"Wow those are amazing. They are probably so much more useful than hooves!" lyra beamed at his hands.

"Um…they can be I guess, but magic is still better I would say"

"No way, if you all have those on you planet, then it would make everyday activities so much easier!"

"Y…yea I guess it would be"

With that he excused himself from the mare and was happy to be able to get away. That was until pinkie jumped in front of him and started rambling on about how he has never had a welcome party yet and that he needed one right away. With that she zoomed away with great speed still in the air. _'how does she do that, it breaks like every rule of physics there is. Oh well, don't want to stress on that to much or I end up like twilight with pianos and anvils dropped on me from above. Ha'_

All he got from her after that is that the party is at 6, at twilights library. It looks like tonight's going to be a good night. A little while later after some congratulations from the girls and a talk with rainbow about her performance he wanted to see, which by the way was tomorrow morning, if he could wake up in time. He just replied with a "no promises" with a smirk. He tried to find Luna but he could not find her anywhere at the town hall. She is probably just busy with royal duties and such.

To pass the time he with on a walk which, much to his joy, he only got pleasant greetings and no screams of terror. One thing he has to say is the fics are true. The population had to be at least 80% mare. He found this to be quite unsettling. He managed to find the spa and thought _'maybe I can get a job there being that I am experienced in spa treatment'_ at that time it was around 6 so he headed of to the library for the party. I hope there is some Applejack Daniels.

As he walked up to the library no lights were on. He slowly walked in only to blasted back with a

"SURPRISE" he was knocked over by Pinkie Pie.

"Were ya surprised Hm, were ya"

"Well I sorta already knew you told me but that was one hell of a welcome though"

"oh yea, okie dokie lokie. Now lets party!"

The party was to put it simply, amazing man she can throw a party. Tim walked up to dash and asked "so I remember you wanted to see me drunk?"

"Yea totally, I want to see if you even more fun to be around then"

"well you better be ready tonight because I'm getting hammed"

"Well on that note her you go" Rainbow hoofed him a bottle of hard rainbow "This is condensed rainbow it is pretty strong stuff but great for getting hammered"

"Why did you bring this, oh I see you must have remembered wanting to see me drunk so you brought this special" dash blushed "well than your going to get it!" Tim grabbed the drink and downed it.

"You alright"

"Um…yyyye feel finnneee" the effects become noticeable.

"Alright then party!"

The night was filled with lots of stupid drunk act by Tim. Luna showed up and Tim asked if he could pet the pretty pony and get a ride to which Luna only laughed seeing as he was drunk.

"Hey, hey you?"

"Um yes"

"who are you and where did you put my skittle friend?

"I-I'm the doctor and who's you skittle friend?"

"Well if you're the doctor which one are you"

"ummmm…"

"Do you like pears?"

"No, what does that have too do with anything?"

"Than you're the 10th aren't you"

"How do you know that!"

"4 words I. Have. Seen. You."

Soon after he stumbled over to the couch and past out. Best party ever! After a while the party was over and only Twi and rainbow remained.

"You like him don't you rainbow?"

"W-what d-do you mean by t-that?"

"You don't just give your special rainbow mix to anyone and you know that"

"Um…Just make sure he makes it to my house tomorrow for practice" Rainbow shot out of rainbows house blushing"

"Good for you rainbow, good for you" said in a caring voice while going to bed after putting a blanket on Tim. It was one of the best nights of his life easily.

**Author's Note:**

There we are done. This chapter was fun to write and there you go moonbeam it luna! yaaaaaaa! If you guys want to see anything just put it in the comments or message me. Also on another note if you have a oc and you want him/her in the story tell me about it and i will try to fit it in as a thank u for viewing and possibley likeing.

Lightning/Cosmic out

P.S. HUMP DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	4. Job interview

The next morning Tim woke up with a massive hangover and on the couch in Twi's house.' how did I end up here. Oh yea the party and the concentrated rainbow. That stuff was legit, one drink and I was flat off my ass' Tim got up to find Twi, it was rather slowly because of the hangover of course. She was in the kitchen making breakfast. It looked like eggs and wait bacon!

"Hey Twi what ya maken there"

"Just some eggs and bacon"

"Wait I thought you were herbivores"

"Well we are and it isn't real bacon, its hay bacon that I enchanted to make look and taste like bacon" Twilight flipped the egg.

"Well you didn't have too do that and do you have anything to get rid of hangovers" Tim said holding his head.

"it was no problem and just one sec" Twilights horn glowed and shot a bolt at Tim who yelped in surprise. It hit him and eureka no more hangover. He was stunned to say the least.

"THAT is amazing" he span around happily "now how about that job"

"well you do remember you have to help rainbow with her performance at 9 and its 8:45 now"

"shit" With that Tim took off down the road as fast as he could run. Now remember the walk to town from his house is like 30 minutes, give or take. He had not eaten yet so he was hungry but he didn't care. Tim had no watch so he didn't know how much time he had left to make it._ 'I hope I am not late. I don't what rainbow mad at me'_

As he made it to her house he knew he was late because rainbow's face had some annoyance in it. "yer late"

"umm…yea, about that am so sorry. I woke late with my hangover and stuff and sorry" he said bowing his head in shame.

"haha, look at your face" Dash was laughing on the ground "dude your fine only like 3 minutes late, I don't mind"

"I will get you back for everything you do, you know that right"

"yea sure you will" dash rolled her eyes

"you just wait"

With that said Rainbow dash flew off into the skies. Tim sat on the ground to watch the show. He could help but look at her flank. _' wait, what am I doing. She a pony. Oh well I'll figure this out later' _To put it gently, dash was incredible. Her stunts are even better to watch in real life. Everything she did was graceful, all of her moves from corkscrews to full stunts it was perfect. Soon after her last was finished she landed next to Tim.

"did you like it?"

"No I didn't like it" Rainbows face fell and her happiness disappeared **"I LOVED IT!"**

Rainbow shot up from he slump with glee "really, you did?"

"ya that was like the most radically awesome thing ever! It was so graceful and flawless. I thought you would be good but that was amazing! How are you not a wonderbolt already?"

Dash blushed heavily "You really think it was that cool" Tim nodded "T-thank you" dash hugged Tim much to his surprise.

Tim face reddened "y-your welcome" Tim replied feeling a bit awkward.

Rainbow let go with her face a deep crimson "got to go to work bye" she shot off with astounding speed leaving Tim confused

POV: Rainbow Dash at work

She just got done commanding her squad to make a light rain over everywhere for 6. It was supposed to be a little heaver over the farms. Being the captain was by far the best job ever so she could slack off and think.

_'why did I blush so much around him. I'm rainbow dash I never blush at all, Well almost never.' she sighed 'no rainbow don't think about him. Why do I even like him he is a alien from a different world. He would just slow me down anyway. I never date its all practice if I want to be a wonderbolt. He kind of cute though and sweet. NO unggggg ahhhhhhhh…this is so hard. Why do I even like him. Sure I have talked to him a lot and gave him a rainbow drink which only I can make around here because they take special rank to make. Why me?'_

Rainbows worker were occasionally looking at her as she flailed around like a mad pony. She did not realize they were looking at her nor would she care. She still had work to do so she stood up and got to it.

"Alright I will figure this out latter" she mumbled to herself.

She wanted finished early so she could think this out. All she had to do is make the clouds over sweet apple acres. After she was done she headed to the library to find assistance from Twi. She would go to rarity but she did not want to be a living pincushion or get fitted for a dress. She made it in little time due to her great speed and flying skills.

"hey Twilight are you here" Dash shouted

"Um yea what do you need, the newest daring do isn't in yet"

"um no its about Tim"

"oh I was just about to see him, want to come"

"Sure, of course I will" Rainbow sounded a bit too enthusiastic 'why do I want to see him so much'

"than lets go" Twilight knew why she was enthusiastic and chucked at her a bit without her knowing.

POV: Tim at his house

"ahh, a good day to relax in my home while twilight comes to help me find a job so I wouldn't stare" he said to himself but soon his thoughts drifted to rainbow.

_'why was she blushing so much, why was I blushing so much. I was also starring a t her flank. Why did that just seem so nice, I mean is so to toned and strong looking like the rest of rainbow. She is kind of hot for a pony though. Wait why am I thinking like this anyway, she is a pony. Uggggggggg'_

Soon the doorbell rang outside was twilight and Dash. Wait why is dash here. I wonder if she wants to help to as well? I quickly greeted them and invited them in. I forgot that my house looks like a wreak though.

"wow you place is a mess, I like it reminds me of well me" Dash said looking around

"what is all this stuff, like that glowing stuff. Is it magic!"

"No just very advanced tech"

"oh this is so awesome, look at all your cool alien stuff" dash said looking at your PC.

"just please don't break it. Will you promise me that"

"We promise" both girls said at the same time.

The girls started to wander off in his house with him following them. They had so many Questions. Some were able tech of his food in the fridge. After a long explanation of his TV,PC, movies, the meat in the fridge which dash didn't seem to mind. They were fascinated to say the least.

"so what do you think?"

"This place is awesome. I should come over more often" dash replied.

"This is fascinating technology, much above our own"

"yea it is but do you think we could find me a job now?"

"Oh of course, I almost forgot"

"I wonder what distracted you" Tim snickered.

"well tell me what you are good at?"

"if I had to say it would be spa treatment as dash already knows I was in collage for that and I was on my summer break. I know how to work hard on labor as well. I have worked at a shop before and waited for people"

Twilights jaw was on the floor "most ponies specialize in one or two things, but you are good at all that" Tim nodded "well I must say that is quite the list, we can check the spa first if you were studying that, it must have been your favorite!"

The ponies and human headed down the road to town headed to the spa. Tim was wondering how to massage the ponies. _'I bet for pegasi I should stay away from the wings and horns for unicorns. The flank can be touched but not to low. The shoulders and neck should be fine as well. Hope this goes well I need a job, bad'_there was a small ring is his head that suddenly blurred his vision for one second that left on the spot. _'what was that. I hope I not having heath problems that would just suck. I hate being in hospitals'_

They arrived into town where ponies would greet him every now and then. Derpy, Rose blossom, lyra and bonbon and Carmel said hi and lyra followed them for a bit as well._ 'it is good to see one stallion around at least and lyra is just a little weirder then I thought she would be'_ The doctor eyed Tim which made him confused. Why was he looking at him like that he didn't know.

They made there way to the spa and it look nice and calm with no much going on. It looked like a fitting building for a spa. "This the place?"

"yea lets go it you a job, heck maybe I let you give me a massage" dash said with a grin.

"Oh you'll get yours for free" Tim winked at her only to earn a blush.

They were interrupted by the none other than the spa twins Aloe and Lotus. "how may we help you today"

"actually I wanted to see if I could get a job here?"

"really?" Tim just smiled "well we'll give you a shot at the job at least, but why?"

"oh well you see I used to be studding to be a masseur" the spa twin smiled

"That is wonderful. I imagine you could do a lot with your fingers"

"still wouldn't magic be better?"

"no you cant fell it so its not that good" Aloe sighed

"I see"

"so, lets us start your test!"

His test was about simple treatments from preparing for the bubble bath to remembering the layout to make sure they went to the right place. The odd part was the massage. Lotus had asked for Dash or Twi to be the one to receive the massage. Rainbow, of course, jumped to the opportunity to have his fingers massage her coat and possibility the base around her wings.

"Where do you want me to massage her"

"On the back and neck, the area above the cutie mark and around the base of the wings if that's ok with Rainbow" Lotus replied to him hoping he could do a good job. They needed a little push to get more business and this just may be how.

"oh its alright we me" _'why do I want this so bad, I hate massages. His fingers may feel so good on my coat and my wings. Still though I let no one touch my wings and a hate the spa so why did I want to come. D-do I l-like…him?'_ he started with her neck and shoulders first he knew the wings were going to be awkward but he still sort of wanted it at the same time. He was loosening all of her strained muscular muscles in her shoulder and was rewarded with a moan and a sigh from rainbow who could not keep it shut any longer. He knew he had to try his hardest to make her like the massage so the twins would see It.

He started to move to her wings and as he got closer she felt it and her wings shot out allowing him access to the bases of her wings. He slowly started at the sides and moved up from there. Rainbow was moaning the whole time which Tim found awkward but not unwelcome to hearing. As he got closer her wings got harder but she made them look neutral so they would not be pulsing. Tim hands felt wonderful to rainbow. She couldn't stop herself from getting a little wet a his touch. She had gotten massages before but this one was the best experience ever. He got closer to her wings at the end but only for moments.

Her moans were getting loader and she could not stifle them in the slightest. He was on her flank just above cutie mark but she wanted him lower. Her wonderment and lust were cut off by Aloe saying that he had passed every test and that he had the job. Tim was very excited to say the least. They started there trip home. He just wanted to rest. It was late so not many ponies were out but they still got a few hellos here and there. Twi left at the library and Tim and rainbow walk to there respective homes in silence. Dash was so loose right now that she could fly miles with no tension.

They got to Tim's home and then dash asked to come in to which Tim allowed.

"umm…hey would you mind if I stay the night here?"

"no of coarse not. You can sleep in my guest bed room"

"thanks but before you head off to bed we should do something"

"I have the perfect idea! Do you want to watch a movie?"

"is it that visual thing from before, if it is the answer is totally!"

They headed into the living room to find a movie to watch. _'what to watch romance, no. horror, no she may be strong but that may freak her out. Action, bingo that is perfect. How about olympus has fallen that's a good one'_ he popped in the disk and sat next to rainbow. She absolutely loved the movie. She seemed a little freighted when all the people were shot but after some reassurance from Tim it was all good.

After the movie had ended he took out he disk and dash fell asleep on the couch. "it is pretty late, I should take her too her bed" he picked her up and carried her to bed and placed her in it.

"Goodnight Dashie" he headed off to bed himself but when he reached it the ringing came back at full force. It made his body shudder and past out hitting his head of the nightstand causing it to bleed.

**Author's Note:**

hello i will be uploadind a chapter ever two days from now on to make them longger and better. this chapter was my favorite so far and do you think i should up the ratting. the movie is just a movie i just watch so its there most likely because of that. family reunion tomarrow so wish me luck. ocs always welcomed


	5. Sudden learning about magic

**POV: Lotus earlier that day after the interview**

The twins were happily bouncing around the spa after the interview with tim. They knew it was risky but possibly worth it. Ponies would come from everywhere to get a massage from him. _'He had made the toughest pegasi around become a happy moaning mess at his fingers. I wonder what he feels like, it must be good. Maybe we will have to have another test soon in his training'_

"Well sister how do you think the human is?" Lotus asked

"he looked good to me. He made rainbow moan so hard it was not even funny, well it was but still"

"yea, I wonder what it feels like maybe another test?"

"defiantly, but do you think she was acting? I mean they already are friends so she could just be doing him a solid?"

"No, she wasn't. I could tell if anything she was trying to hold it in, which failed miserably"

"yea it did" the sisters were so happy at that point they mess things up around the shop so they would be better for Tim to operate. Little did they know oh what is to come with there shop and with Tim.

They finished there rounds for the day with their consumers and fixing up the shop. They were about to go to bed when a letter appeared. It said

_"Dear, spa twins Aloe and Lotus,_

_I have been watching over Tim secretary and saw you gave him a job and I must thank you for that but I need the human here for 3 days to ask and examine him for a matter I may not discuss to you. Do not tell him I was watching, just tell him to come to the castle and where the pin that will come with this letter. If the guards try anything show them the slip and they should let him through._

_Your leader,_

_Princess Celestia_

Both the spa ponies gasped at the letter from the princess. They have never got a letter from the princess or ever expected to. They wanted to have him start tomorrow but this was a royal request, so they could not refuse it.

"Ah man, I wanted a massage" Lotus grumbled

"Me too" Aloe sighed

**Pov: Princess Celestia after the note**

_'Now I can study the readings of him I got today in the evening. I hope its not what I think it is. If it is this may be bad of glorious for equestria, I hope it's the latter. I do so wish he is good, I would hate to put him on the sun'_

"Luna what do you think of this human?"

"I think he is marvelous, he is kind and understanding to the ponies around him"

"well someone took a likening to this human" Luna blushed.

"he is rather nice, but I think that's rushing things a bit"

"oh so you do like him?" Luna face lit up "Its been so long sense I have see you have a crush on somepony"

"don't tell anypony, alright"

"fine I wont tell but is something you should know. He is coming tomorrow to the castle"

Luna shot up and zoomed to her room to get ready. Tia sighed and to a walk to her observation deck. It was in her room so she could have her matters private. It was the middle of the night at this time so she was on her way to bed but first she wanted to see what was happening in the reading she got from earlier.

_'lets she if I am correct or not. I hope I am wrong but I may be correct, so lets see here. His magic level of health is supposed to 53.3-1. This is around a earth pony so lets see if he is fine now. The meter is…'_Celestica's jaw dropped _' this is not possible, no number is that high. Mine is 568.9-6 and that is the highest level recorded. I must go check on him'_

Celestia flashed to his home in Ponyville. His meter was…904.8-10.

(A.N. the number system works like this. 1-1000 is the first level that is the base count for the other number which is the magic level steps. So if you were 202.3-2 the most you could perform would be simple spells but that is like a unicorn fillies strength. Earth ponies and pegasi have _._-1 magic but unicorns have _._-{2-5} Alicorns have 2-7. So I hope that explains the numbers)

**POV: Rainbow Dash middle of night Tim's home**

Rainbow awoke to a sudden flash in her doorway. "give me five more minutes mom" she waved her hoof over her head

"I am sorry rainbow but Tim is in danger, of him self possibly!" Tia shouted

"wait princess," rainbow shot up and bowed in her presence "what do you mean he is in danger?"

"well I am sorry but he got here in the storm right?" Dash nodded her head "Then he might have picked up magic when he is not supposed to. If he can not control him it will rip him apart!" Dash gasped

"well lets get to him then!"

They darted to Tim room with haste. Rainbow did her best to remember the layout. They remembered his room after a few minutes but when they made it they were shocked. Tim was lying on the ground bleeding everywhere. "Princess heal him or something, or get him to a hospital by teleport"

"Brace yourself loyalty, were going to Canterlot" Celestia teleported them to her room and placed Tim on her bed.

"why are we here?! We should be in a hospital!" rainbow demanded at the goddess of the sun.

"We are here too help him. He must fight the magic or accept it in his body. If he turns evil he"

"he is not evil he is the nicest stallion I have ever met!" rainbow Interrupted

"rainbow I can she you have feelings for him," Dash blushed "but a human is not supposed to have magic. They species can easily be corrupted. When he wakes up we must help him stay sane and good, if not all of equestria will be in trouble"

"but even if he is evil couldn't you gust stop him"

"No, have you ever heard of the magic scale?" dash nodded "well mine is 568.9-6 his is… most likely even higher then before" Celestia walks over and checks the meter "it is know 600- 11, that is almost double my power and growing it would take the elements, discord , The most powerful unicorns, and my sister and me to stop him if he is evil at full power. If he is good he will be the strongest being in the universe by far if trained" Dash's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wow, that's a lot of power"

"yes, now lets help him" Dash nodded

They waited for him to awake. It took longer than expected which they waited in silence. They were met with a ear shattering scream which made them both rush to his side to find him wakening up in pain

"Listen you need to accept the pain it will make it go away" Tim screamed but did as told and excepted the pain. "good now relax and hear our voices"

"Yea what she said listen to me and her and stay sane"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tim screamed at the top of his lungs.

_'I hope he is okay, I want him to be okay to sit next to me and give me more massages. I wonder if there is anything else I can do'_

"You will be okay just accepted it and it will be over faster" rainbow cooed

"O-okay r-ainbow…I will trAHHHHHHHHHH"

"good, it will be over soon know that you have accepted"

The screaming stopped and Tim pasted out on his bed. "Do you think he is fine princess?" dash asked

"I believe he will be fine" Tia smiled

POV: Tim the next morning

He awoke to the sound of a heart scanner beeping away next to him. He felt fine but the last thing he remembered was a ringing in his head. Now he felt all tingly.

_'hello and thank you for accepting me'_

_'what who are you?'_

_'oh well I guess introductions are in order, I am angel Wright frost. The ring was my call from the universe to let me in. I am here to help you in your process to learn you powers and to be you friend. Now fully wake up and greet you guests'_

_'um thanks…'_

Tim fully awoke to find Princess Celestia next to your bed and dash sleeping on a stool with her head on your bed. Your room was a plain white room with a cabinet and sink with a bathroom.

"hello again Tim, it is nice to see you but I wish it was on better terms" Celestia said "would you like me too wake rainbow?"

"not yet, I would like to talk first. One why am I here Celestia, and I would like to show you something"

Little did they know rainbow was awake but not fully, but still listening.

"well you have seemed to absorbed the universe magic from the storm and have its power, you pasted out from its magical energy and were injured from the power shift"

"Um okay that makes cense of what I am about to show you. Could you a memory spell on me to you" Celestia nodded

She cast a spell to show her his memory but dash woke up and got into it too. They all appeared in a gallery were they saw each other and gasped at the sight of dash. It was like a hallway of doors which moved on hook and rail system.

"Dash what are you doing here!?"

"I don't know I woke up and I was here which is your memories?" they both nodded "Awesome"

"Well, will the memories roll" Tim shouted out loud suddenly three doors shot up that said last week, last mouth, and last year. They picked the last week and it shot open giving him there memories. What happened was that not only did they get his memories from equestria but also from earth and MLP. "Cancel thoughts transfer"

They did not get his thoughts though. "add thoughts from today" more memories piled out onto the ponies.

Celestia was blushing and rainbow was scared but Tim did not know what was wrong "you guys alright" as he said that they were pulled back to reality.

"H-how do you know about us in such detail!?" Tim was shocked he did not know until it hit him, he was watching MLP before he was teleported here.

"I think that was my fault" they both looked at Celestia "I sent you adventures in a though across the universe and space and he must have seen it on the program" they were both were shocked, rainbow was a bit mad though.

"you sent our adventures though space as a program, why not tell everypony who we are!"

"Rainbow calm down and please tell no pony about this, you would be called insane" Celestia looked a bit scared.

"Fine, but don't talk to me!" Rainbow shot off toward her home.

"N-now about that voice, it is fine. He is only there to help"

"thanks but what about her?"

"let her cool off and we will go talk to her"

"but when will I be able to get out of here"

"I may be of some assistants" Frost made a pony module of himself "now focus on your health and think heal"

Tim did as told and his body erupted into golden flames.(imagine the doctor during regeneration) "wow that is awesome but onto more important matters rainbow"

"let us go to her"

They flashed to tim's house and saw rustling in her home _'this is going to be bad'_

_'you said it'_

**Author's Note:**

sorry for the wait you know family gathering, public speaking, football, school shoping. hope you injoy

Quick/cosmic


	6. A Unexpected Change

POV: rainbow dash in her cloud house

All the doors and windows were locked. Dash was in her room making sense of the last few days._ 'A human shows up all perfect and good, taking in his surrounding so well. I knew it was to good to be true. He just had to know about us and that good for nothing princess, tells his entire world about us. Like what the buck is up with that. The worst part is I cant tell anypony about it this or they will think I am crazy. Maybe applejack will believe me, no she would never go against the princess. None of them ever would go against her but I saw it so I know it is real. And to add insult to injury I had a massage from him which felt awesome but he is still a creep in a way, but he did not know it was real. I hope I was at least popular'_her thoughts were interrupted by a yell up to her.

**"RAINBOW, LET ME TALK TO YOU OR LET THE PRINCESS TALK TO YOU. PLEASE RAINBOW, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO COME UP THERE"** Tim shouted at the top of his lungs. Good thing they are away from Ponyville.

"GO AWAY YOU…YOU PREVERTS" Dash yelled back. Tim turned to the princess.

"should I go up there" Celestia nodded with a sigh "alright help me out frost"

He appeared out of nowhere once again "what do you need?"

"how do I get up there?" Tim pointed to the floating mansion in the sky.

"um…think about it and think about your body floating up there though space"

"thanks frost" he did as told and BAM he was there but one problem Tim cant walk on clouds.

Tim was screaming at the top of his lungs _'think about your foot on a cloud or something!' _Tim thought hard and he got the spell off but he was still falling, fast _'teleport NOW!' _he beamed up to her house once again _'man you are dense sometimes, you know that'_

_'oh shut up'_

Inside dash heard the scream and went to her window to see him fall but then flash up to the cloud lawn. She waited for him to enter.

"Dash I am coming in"

"fine that's _great_" she unlocked the door reluctantly. Tim saw this and was surprised by the act.

Tim opened the door to her house slowly and walked in to find a angry rainbow looking at him "what do you want, bub"

"I just want to say that I am sorry for watching you and that I will stay out of you life and move to a different town but if it means anything to you, I always liked you. If any one I knew hated on you I told them off. So I guess goodbye" Tim lowered his head and turned around.

Rainbow felt a pang of guilt by making him feel so ashamed by something he did not mean to do. "WAIT" Tim span around expecting the worst like a buck to the balls or something. "I-I forgive you for now" Tim was shocked "I guess it wasn't your fault that you got stuck here and that you knew about us" Tim swooped down and hugged the mare.

"thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. You are the coolest" rainbow was blushing

"oh well you now me, I'm awesome" Dash gloated.

Tim chucked "yea, yea you are"

They hugged for a moment before standing back up "you still owe me though"

"fine, what do you want" Tim groaned

"how about you have to be my slave for a day" Tim sighed and nodded

_'yes, that will be the best day ever I can picture it now. He will be doing stupid thing and after he will give me a massage. It will be hilarious' _dash was smiling at her devious ideas that were in her head.

They both teleported down to Celestia was standing. She was happy to see rainbow but that did not go likewise. "YOU" Celestia backed away with a little fear. She knew what the cyan Pegasus could do "Give me one good reason not to buck you right now"

"W-well um…I don't know. I just want to say that I am deeply sorry for my actions"

"Rainbow, please oh please don't hurt her. I know you want to, but don't, if not for her than for me" Tim had a worrying expression.

"alright, for now, I guess" dash snorted while giving her a stare "your lucky you're a princess and Tim asking me not to"

The Princess relaxed "thank you, I shall make it up to you just don't tell anypony. Tim I need you at the castle for testing"

"sure…I guess that would be okay"

"we must be going then"

They were about to teleport when dash spoke up. "um can I go to watch" Celestia nodded. Tim decided to try himself to teleport which well might not of worked to well.

POV: Luna canterlot castle

Luna was rushing around to get ready to see Tim. The princess was deciding what to do while he was there, she wanted to make a good impression on him. The royal staff was preparing a feast and her chambers were being cleaned for nightfall so they could stargaze and talk. Little did she know he was going to be put in a world of hell as she got ready.

_'I cant wait to see him again. He was so nice to me the first time, even with the situation he was in at the moment. I wonder what he is like when his life is normal. I bet he is even nicer'_

She was running around telling the guards to stand down if a bipedal appears at the castle and he is to report to her room at once. Luna was a bit tired at the moment because she usually sleeps during the day. Luna had to use some magic to keep herself awake. All of the fun was spoiled when the bearer of loyalty and her sister showed up.

"Tia, I so glad your back is Tim with you?"

"yes, he should be right after us. He decided to teleport himself" Luna face wrinkled in confusion. "Oh I guess I should have told you before. When Tim landed in this world he managed to get universe magic inside his body and accept it"

"What! That is impossible, the odds of being able to control that kind of magic are slim to none! He body would need intense training to control that kind of power!" Rainbow suddenly got uneasy.

"do you mean it could hurt him?" Luna nodded sadly to rainbow "We have to help him then! He could be in trouble he was supposed to teleport to here and he would have been here by now so maybe something happened to him?!"

"WAIT, You. Let. Him. Teleport. By. Himself. Are you crazy he would not have the condition if he just got the power. He could have been teleported anywhere!"

The girls there talked about how to find Tim. Rainbow currently forgot about her hate for Celestia and worked to find Tim. She suggested to trace his magic but the Princesses shot it down saying that they can't trace a signal like his because its too vague. Celestia thought that maybe he would be in the area but once again because his magic was so strong it could have sent him anywhere in the world.

"I guess we should just start searching the area, if we are lucky he would have not gone far if he was only trying to get here" Celestia declared

"True, maybe he will not have gone far. Hopefully"

They then departed to Ponyville in hopes to find there new found friend. Rainbow was going to Ponyville. Princess Celestia was headed to northern Ponyville up by sweet apple acres. Princess Luna was searching the meadows by the Everfree forest.

POV: Tim in ?

Tim was just teleported to a random location in equestria. The scenery was dark and grim with lots of tall rocks and a mountains in the background. The place had a eerie feeling to him.

"where am I?"

_'to put it simply you are in a far away deserted place called rocky valley cradle. The mountain in back is falling rock mountain. This place used to be used for agility in the old times for the old pegasi flight teams. This was way back before discord and the Princesses and that's saying something'_

"This is awesome and all but why are we here, shouldn't we be in canterlot with the princess and dash"

_'we would but you and your lame attempts at controlling universe magic are rubbish. You lost your concentration and ended up her. You need to train more anyway your body's not ready yet and if you don't train you could well…'_

"what would happen"

_'you would be like me, a immortal voice in the stars but nothing more'_

"oh sorry, but how do I get out of this awesome place anyway"

_'sorry but you cant not now. You see this magic is more complex than other magic. While you have a untrained body, you still harness a lot of energy, transportation magic is on field which you need to get home. The others are basic, harmony magic, chaos magic, molecular magic and my favorite, true universe magic. How about we practice with them to prep your body to receive more energy'_

"then lets go!"

A first thing they did was to practice basic magic. Basic magic is the easiest of them all after all. All he had to do was pick up the huge rocks in the field and make them into a pile. He was not having much trouble with the task but frost said is was to get harder. He was going to have to make a house out here to survive the night. Next up he started to shape the rocks to a formation of a house. It was to have a roman feel to it. The rocks started to form the base and supports for the house. It was to be a big 2 story house so he could get as much training in as possible while making a awesome house.

The next step was to make the ground fertile and sort out the rocks that were in the way but keep the others for décor. He had to try a bit harder for this magic was a bit more complicated than it looked. He had to summon clouds to rain on the ground and soften the place to have more plant life. After that he was starting to meet the foe named fatigue. Soon after he summoned grass seed to plant in the 10 acres that he had fertilized.

Then the house had to be finished by summoning wood planks and whatnot to finish the house. It was made to have a open living room with the kitchen in front of that. A small office leaded off from the living room with a bathroom coming off before you reach there. The upstairs had 4 bedrooms and a storage room. By this time tim was dead. He was having trouble standing up and walking.

"Is…there any…thing else to…do?" Tim was still trying to get his breath from all the exertion.

_'nope, not for now except put a bed in a room and a heating spell on the house and you are good. Good work today, you did better then a wimp like you thought could do'_

"what is that supposed to mean anyway?"

_'well look at you, you need to hit a gym'_

"I am strong and athletic Ill tell you that"

_'Yea the school senior in football that didn't play"_

"Oi, shut it"

After so banter from frost Tim put in a bed and heated the house. _'Maybe I come back here sometime for some fun. That is once I figure out how to get here easily. Who knows maybe I make this place a awesome place eventually and set up pavilions and lakes around here and make it nice'_

A little while later he was still awake and coarsening with energy. "Yo, frost why do I have so much energy now"

_'What's that string bean'_

"One shut up, and two why am I so awake right now"

_'Hm, well what do you know, your magic reserves are growing. This seems to be giving you energy'_

"On that note I'm taking a walk"

_'alright later half pint'_

"I hate you" this only made frost laugh.

Tim figured that he would make a train from his house around the area and lay cobblestone down to signify this. His trail went from his house to local massive rocks that had cool forms in them. There was one that was pointed like a needle and was like 250 feet tall. To one that was like a round sphere with holes weaving through it.

His casual stroll was interrupted with a loud roar that sounded like a bear on testosterone pills. He turned back to see a massive manticore. This thing had to be a freak of nature of something. The beastie was probably at 3 times the size of a regular manticore. Its also wasn't in the best of moods ether. "oh shit" Tim mumbled under his breath.

The manticore charged at Tim with a furious growl. Tim barely had time to react as the beast swiped at him just missing in the nick of time. Tim was still scared but a certain voice snapped him out of his current state.

_'hey dumbfuck, fight back you are one of the most powerful things in the universe!'_

After regaining his senses the manticore charged once again. Tim was thinking now and made a magic shield and sword show up to defend the attack but he it still weak from all of today and after all the cobble. The shield was to weak though and broke at the assult from the manticore. It managed to hit his thigh and rip in pretty deep.

Tim quickly shock himself to get stronger and more awake. He was on the ground thought due to his injuries._'Quick I have a idea change your form to a pony! This will change your structure and rid you of the injury. Just concentrate on your structure and imagine it morphing'_ Tim did as told and his body glowed a bright white that blinded the manticore.

His appearance was now a blue Alicorns with a darker blue mane with dirty green stripes through his mane, the style was a coaxed backward look to it. His height was about the size of Celestia. Tim had a quick look at himself. "Wow, I look awesome"

His amazing new body gazing session was cut short by a roar from the manticore that was angry from the blinding that had ensued. It charged once more and Tim tried to fly out of the way but not knowing how to fly he fell flat on his face. The manticore went to stab him with his tail but Tim managed to roll out just in time. He charged up his horn and shot a stream of flames at the beast. Caught of guard it hit it right in the chest causing major burns to his body. The manticore swung its tail to stop the flames and Tim didn't expect this so it managed to hit his front forelegs and created gashes across them.

"OW, son of a bitch! Its on now buddy!" Tim horn lit up and a portal opened a giant rocks fell on the manticore crushing him in the massive pile that them turned into a statue of the manticore from the spell. "finally, I think I might take a nap now though" Tim fell down on the ground casting a shield around him for protection and passing out from exhaustion.

_'good job for a first fight rookie'_

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the wait i had school start and football practice with ate up my time but i will press on with this story. P.S. Do you guys who are reading what him to stay a alicorn or revert back to human, i have thought of paths for both so give a hounest answer is you like, thanks

-Quick/Cosmic


	7. Suffering

POV: Tim a day after the manticore attack

"Ugg…what happened" Tim tried to get up on his two feet or should I say hooves "whoa!" Tim fell as he tried to stand and landed on his side. "ouch, why cant I stand" he looks at his former hands "wait what!? Why do I have hooves. Oh right I changed to a Alicorns to save myself from the manticore. Hey frost"

_'sup'_

"how is my other body"

_'it healed while you took a nap on the ever comfy ground'_

"sweet, now I just have to change back into my human form and teleport home" Tim thought hard and his body morphed into his body but he crept one thing, the wings. "now I have to teleport home"

_'oh no you don't. you will just end up somewhere crazy'_

"what, I did all that training yesterday, I should be able to teleport there by now, right?"

_'no, wrong you practiced other things to get your magic reserves up. You have no better ability than when you got here'_

"what! You should have told me that sooner" Tim demanded "well than how long are we going to be here?"

_'I predict with hard training in 2 more days, 1 if your feeling lucky'_

"fine than let us begin"

With the issue sorted out they went to training transportation magic so Tim could get home. They started with teleporting on top of rocks and other short distance and easy feats.

_'now if you feel a tug at your body, resist it. If you don't you end you a new god forsaken place'_

"how do you know that word. Aren't you a pony?"

_'I am, I can just read you memory and may I say your life is boring'_

"thanks"

_'anytime'_

Tim started to teleport to farther locations and started to fell a tugging at him the farther he went the harder it got. It was more or less annoying and was starting to be to strong.

_'DON'T YOU GIVE UP YET'_

Tim shot forward and the tugging was no more. He went his usually hard distance and there was no tug. He went 10 miles with no tug. Than 20 with little tug. He had to go a total of 400 miles to get home so he still had some work to do. He went up to 100 before the tugging came back at full force like before but he just managed to escape it in the nick of time and reach the stone home.

_'alright ¼ the way there but you need to do more. Good things your magic reserves upgraded because you still have most of your tank left'_

"fine but I need a breather"

_'alright but only 10 minutes'_

Tim sat around for one of the only breaks he had but he was still determined to see his friend again. _'I wonder what dash is doing at the moment. I would really like to talk to her right now so I can have some support with this. Will I ever even see her again. NO! I will not think like that. I will see her again and I will see everyone else again!'_

Tim stood up in a determined stance to continue training. He was ready to finally get home. He quick reminded himself to remember this location so he could bring the girls here and have a picnic or something here.

_'welcome back now go about 150'_

"no I am going 200! I will return today"

_'how about 175 so this isn't for nothing'_

"alright" Tim was smirking

_'why are you smirkinnnnnngggggggg' Tim soon teleported them 250 miles from the house and back with a little struggle but not a whole lot.'What the hell, you could have ended up farther than here with no hopes to return home'_

_"well we didn't, so be happy"_

_'well like I said 175 because look around, you put us in a cave with some annoying insects'_

_"wait what do you mean annoying insects"_

_Out of the blue a few lanterns lit up and he was surrounded by 10 bug like pony's._

_"how did you get here?" one of the bugs asked who had special looking armor on._

_"wait a minute I know who you guys are, your changelings"_

_"good for you diamond dog you did your homework, now why are you here"_

_"I don't know I just kind of teleported here"_

_"alright I have had enough of this guy. SEIZE HIM"_

_Five of the guard changed at the human in question and tried to tackle him to restrain him for questioning. He swiftly dodged the first 4 but the last ones horn scraped his back._

_'here is a idea, I was studying you fight awhile ago and you fought better as a Alicorn but you still use universe magic better as a human'_

_"alright" Tim thought hard and changed into a Alicorn shocking the changeling guards_

_"one of you go and fetch the queen and extra guard"_

_One saluted and zoomed of to find the queen and the rest started to advance on Tim who was take a battle stance. They charged and swiped at his body but Tim body was moving in perfect harmony with the attacks deflecting them and fighting back. He managed to take out one with his horn but with 8 left he would have to do better than that._

_'oh I have a idea, get some weapons and fight back'two standard cutlasses appeared in Tim magical grasp as the group charged once again. Dodged three flung the others away with magic while stabbing 2 of them with his blades. He was coming after the smallest group to end this and get out of the cave before the other got back with a army to take him down. Tim's sword cut the one I half while his sword went through two other changelings but on managed to jump on his back a bite his neck and spraying acid on him causing him to howl in pain._

_The door flung open to the room and more and more changelings piled in with the leader of the group queen chrysalis. She walked up the Alicorn in pain as he fought the army but with no prevail. He was being transported to the chambers of study to be questioned._

_"so how are you enjoining your stay at my hive?"_

_"what do you mean, I was attacked by your guards and your asking me about my day?!"_

_"well I might as well get to know you considering I will have tons of time to talk to you"_

_"interesting, you want to be my friend before you kill me. So nice"_

_"oh lighten up, I won't kill you. that's not my style, I will make you my slave though"_

_"fuck you"_

_"hey no reason to get hostile"_

_They arrived at the room. It was small and black on all sides. There was 2 chairs on each side and a table in the middle. 4 guards were in there for protection._

_"here we are, make yourself at home will you"_

_POV: rainbow dash 2 days after Tim's disappearance_

_Rainbow and the girls were at the library sitting in there own sorrow. Rainbow was taking it the hardest by far. Twi was a close second to her but not quite there yet. The rest were sad at the loss of there new friend but they didn't know him that well or were really close to him like the other two._

_"its not fair, he never even got a party for his new found powers!" exclaimed Pinkie._

_"yea I know he was so awesome to" said dash._

_The group just nodded and continued to talk about Tim like girls at a slumber party. Twilight was saying how he never got to use his magic much. AJ was going on about not knowing him to well but he seemed alright. Flutters and Rainbow were silent though._

_'this blows, I didn't even get to say how I feel about him. If I did though what would he think of me. He would probably laugh in my face like everyone at flight school did when I always crashed. I still hope he comes back though so I could at least spend some more time with him or get another massage'_

_They were starting to accept the fact that he was gone and stood up to leave, they still had lives after all._

_"well ah better head out, I still got farm work"_

_"why I am afraid I must depart as well"_

_With that the rest of the girls started to leave for there own residence. Rainbow left to go and try to get in some training out at the fields by her home. She was in no hurry so for once she walked there._

_Her whole way there people stared at her in wonder Because rainbow was a mare who never walked at all. If she was going though town she would hover at the least. If she was walking then something was defiantly up and the town knew that. Derpy decided that she would be the one to ask since she knew the Pegasus well from her bad attempts at weather patrol a few years ago when she needed a job. She soon got to know the mare well since she was the one to evaluate her. Rainbow showed some sympathy for the mare and let her off easy._

_"hey dash I everything alright with you, you seem a bit down today?" Derpy asked_

_"oh, hey Derpy, yea I should be alright its just that I lost a good friend awhile ago"_

_"really who was It? Did I know him?"_

_"I think you did. It was umm…Tim"_

_"What happened?!"_

_"um w-well, he just found out he has u-universe magic I-inside him" rainbow was starting to have trouble with her words "So he tried to t-teleport a great distance and it put him in Celestia knows where!" piped out with a stray tear running from her cheek._

_Ditzy saw this and went to comfort her friend in need. Rainbow never let tears or emotion that made her look weak in anyway but she was so down to care at the moment._

_"are you going to be alright dash?"_

_"yea, I should be fine just going to take awhile"_

_"alright, just be careful"_

_Rainbow than started to walk away hoping to get him off her mind but she just couldn't shake the feeling. 'man I hope he finds his way back soon or at all'she than took to the air to get home faster. She did not want any more ponies to talk to her other than her friends._

_With her lagging speed she still made it there in 10 minutes compared to the 40 minute walk it would have took.'maybe some Arial training will help clear my mind for the moment'_

_Rainbow speed up to the field trying not to look at Tim's house. She was successful in that but her tricks were sub par. She was trying the best she could. It was all failing. Her body would not let her get past 50 mph which was slow for a Pegasus of her style. Her turns and corkscrews were terribly off and with her speed at a fault she was getting reckless._

_She was about to performs one of her favorite stunts so she was trying to prep herself for it. The trick was one she made but never completed. It was called the lighting dash. The trick was that you get a storm cloud to put all of its electricity into her mane while flying at sharp angles to plant the lightning in one place to create a picture. Then she was to outline it in rainbow coloring while it explodes into multiple cascading colors to shower the audience._

_It was going fine so far a the charge spot for her it was a calmer storm cloud than they usually were. She dove down to start putting the lighting in place when it happened. The clouds electricity was zipping around a little to much so once there was enough in place it just exploded but it had nothing to control it since the outline was not there yet. It hit rainbow with full force of 3 lightning blots. Normally a Pegasus could take around 5 blots if they are spaced out enough thanks to there weather magic but 3 at once was way to much._

_Rainbow dash started to fall out of the sky in a limp form and with no one around to help her she plummeted to the ground at full force landing just outside of the house of Tim. With her wings looking fried and the electricity in her body on the wrack she fell unconscious. The only thing she thought about as it happened was what Tim said about her tricks. She had a smile on her face as her body quit on her._

**Author's Note:**

Holy crap I have been so busy bit I still made time for this. Thank you to all who have favorited this. Mlp is owned by hasbro. I hope to continue this story as planned

-quick/cosmic


	8. The letter

POV: Tim changeling cave

Tim was in the hives questioning and converting room. His body had changed back to a human and the queen was standing in front of him. He was tied up in a green sack of changeling slime. The room was made of some sort of black shiny rock and there was a table in the middle with 2 chairs. Tim was trying to think of a way out of the situation.

"frost, any ideas?"

'No. I got nothing at all.'

"really? I thought you could know everything"

'well I do and um…I don't know maybe use magic'

"but I already tried that its blocked!"

'ah, but that is were you are wrong. You simple magic like teleporting is offline, but not universe magic'

"so…um…what should I do"

'your helpless'

"…"

'ugg, fine. Do a rock transiting shifting spell'

"in English or as you call it, equestrian"

'like I said before helpless, it means you switch the rock out for a another one from across the universe'

"got it"

Tim was sitting in the room thinking the whole time while chrysalis was staring at him. She was utterly and the utmost confused at the humans rambling to itself.

"um…hello, are you going crazy or something?" the queen asked.

"hmm…what? Oh, that's right you. I forgot you were here" Tim replied.

"alright, I guess. are you alright?"

"oh I am going to be just fine"

Tim started to summon up the spell to change the rock while chrysalis was just laughing at his attempt. That was untill the rock around them changed into a bunch of cobble.

"H-how d-d-did you do that? This rock is magic proof!?"

"well if that's the case you should contact your dealer" tim grined at the queens panic.

She immediately made a weird screech noise that attracted all of the hives military to her. They swarmed the room and took a stance towards Tim who was freeing himself from the goop and his ears were ringing.

"again with the fighting" Tim sighed

This time instead of about 10 there was hundreds upon hundreds. There were forming teams of defense and attack that had the majority. They came in waves and waves at Tim who turned to his Alicorn self once again.

The first wave was fairly simple a few tackles and scraps but he took care of them all quite efficiently by summoning a nice sword to take them on. The next came with more force. They were getting too close for comfort. He took a slash to the leg and side. There were around ten of them this time and with only six of them gone and a new batch coming he was going to need help.

"frost help, once again"

'god. fine, summon a army of your own form of who knows what'

"Hm…that could work"

Tim thought hard and summoned up a army of knights to fight alongside him. There were around 15 of them, all with armor and swords to bat. They all took there stance as the rest of the army approached.

They fought in hard battle with lots of changelings falling to the blades of the knights and Alicorn. It was getting intense as the whole force was there. They dog piled on Tim with one biting into his leg and side. The bite had a magic stone from before with a draining feature. It was slowly sucking the magic out of Tim. He quickly flung them away with a magical blast of energy. He manged to kill two with the blast.

"Sir, there forces are great. We have lost 3 men to these creatures"

"just keep fighting!"

They continued to come with better and better strategies. The queen was watching the scene with great interest. It had been a long time cense somepony was able to take on her forces. The last time that happened was with celestial and she is the most powerful pony in the world. She wanted him to be under her spell so bad.

The fight continued for another hour or so with just around 400 changelings to the 3 men left standing to fight the changelings. They were all exhausted from the fight with the remaining bugs flying around. These were not the stupid ones though, these ones were the experienced fighters who knew what they were doing.

They formed a sky brigade and swooped in on them in surprise taking out one of the men who were left. Now it was one knight and one Alicorn with disabled powers. To about 250. Fair, yea it seams like it.

"WE MUST WIN FOR THE HIVE" one of the commanders called out sending in the rest of the troops.

They managed surprise Tim and slash him up his side forcing him to revert to his normal self. His other had a massive gash on the side of his body that could have possibly took him down. The army was continuing the barge of attacks. There we only around 50 left so they started to back off at chrysalis's orders.

After all the bugs were gone they could finally take a breather. Tim looked at his summoned being in question. What would he do with him now that the battle was over?

"um…are you alright"

"quite sir, I wish I could say the same for my men though"

"yea me too. May I ask who you are?"

"ah, I am sir higgem of the sire knights and you are"

"oh, the names Tim"

"now I have one question. Where am I?"

"ok don't freak out but, you are in a world inhabited by colorful ponies and other mythological creatures"

Higgem chuckled at Tim "yes, of course we are. That explains everything"

"look I know its hard to believe but its true. I am a human as well but, the only one who is here on this entire world"

"you are serious, aren't you"

"sadly yea, I am"

"well what do you want to do now?"

"I could try teleporting out of here"

Tim begin to try to teleport away only to be stopped by the rock that was inside him.

"bah, why cant I teleport?"

"maybe it has to deal with your energy"

"no I should be fine"

"what about that gash on your back"

"wait, what gash? I should have nothing wrong with this body"

"well there is a gash with a rock in there is what is looks like to me"

Tim realized what was in his body and cursed the changelings for it. He knew there was only one way for him to get it out.

"higgem, I need you to get that out of my body now. If you need to cut it out fine"

Higgem was shock he would go to such measures to get a rock out of his body "are you sure sir"

"yes, now do it"

He nodded and gripped his sword to try to get the rock out of Tim. The blade thruster deep into his back curved to get the rock out. Tim was in massive pain the entire time and was screaming like I kid at Christmas. The rock was lodged deep into his skin only adding to his misery.

As the rock was exiting it was ripping flesh and other good stuff on the way out. Blood was running down higgem's blade and Tim's back. It popped out and Tim fell to the ground in agony. Higgem ran to him to help him. He did not know a lot but it would still help.

"Alright, we need to get pressure on that wound" higgem ripped off a piece of his uniform and tied it around him creating a clot for the blood.

"AHH...my strength isn't high enough to heal myself" Tim was trying to get up and use magic but he was drained from the fighting.

"Sir we need to get medical help. Is there anything you now that could get us help faster?"

"Um..." Tim shot a scroll out into the air.

"What was that..." Tim passed out from the blood loss with one thought on his mind. God help me.

POV: Princess Celestia

The princess of the day was siting in her chambers on a relatively calm day. Well, it would have been if Tim had not gone missing days ago after her fault on the teleporting. Her mind was screaming at her for this. She had not done something like this before.

Of course she had seen death and war and pain before, even though there visits were not welcome. She felt as if for once she caused a possible death. She had a weird felling towards Tim as well. Not emotional feelings but more like a parent or sister, possibly like your best friend. She had asked her sister to take over management for awhile so she could get her head on straight.

She was in her private chambers thinking about Tim powers when I scroll came shooting through the window hitting her square in the head. She shot up looking for the thrower when she noticed the scroll.

"It's not like twilight to be so rough in sending letters" she saw the scroll and it had no sender symbol on it in anyway. She opened it and what she saw shocked her. It was a letter from Tim saying where he was and he needed help it had a picture of him in his current state.

"Oh my, I must go alert a team right away" she walked to the captains office in the castle barracks. On her way there she managed to run into her sister who was up doing work in place of Celestia.

"Have you finally got over your depression?"Luna asked her sister.

"Even better" luna cocked her head in confusion and Tia saw this and handed her the letter. Her expression went from confused and puzzled to a most joyous and concerned one.

"We must go locate him right away Tia!" Luna shouted

"Yes, and that is were I am headed now"

"But wouldn't we just teleport to him"

"Yea, we could but we would need a way to bring him back and magic may just hurt him more" Luna nodded in agreement.

"Well than let us head to the shinning's office and send a team there"

With that they headed down the hall to his courters to talk about the team to rescue Tim. They arrived with not much delay and busted threw his doors.

Shinning armor bowed to the princesses "you may rise" Celestia said

"Alright, thanks. Now why did you bust through my doors, and did you ever here of knocking" shinning deadpanned.

"Well the reason is because we may have found Tim"

"Oh, wasn't that the human turned monster"

"Yeah, you could say that. Well anyways, we need a team to find and extract him here for imitate medical attention. This letter has were he is" she threw hi. The letter and his face became serious.

"I see, well if you would follow me to the search teams that we have here at the moment" they exited his office and made a beeline for the standby units. In the lounge was 2 search teams and a few other types but not many.

They all bowed when the princesses entered the room. They let them get up and approved the search team cracker smack. They were led by Mythic Spell. He was a unicorn stallion with midnight blue fur and cyan mane with a bit of white in it. His team was made up of three other ponies. There was the twins wild quest and swift grab. Wild was a pegasus stallion with a ember coat. His mane looked like fire but was still normal.

Swift grab was his twin sister who had a bright dirty orange coat with a yellow mane that had small streaks of brown through them. She was pegasus like her brother and they acted as transport and spot out targets from the air if needed. The last was a earth pony mare named delightful pickup. She was one of the ground crew members. Her coat was white with a green and blue mane.

They stood at attention as the princess walk to them "We may just have a job for you"

"Yes princess, what do you require from my team" mythic asked.

"Well I need you to find a friend of mine" she threw the caption of the team the message "he is at that address. As some as you pick his up take his to the hospital alright"

The team nodded and did a quick bow to her. She turned back to shinning and her sister "I hope they get him back safely"

"Don't worry, that is a fine team there and they have a great amount of skill there"

"I sure hope so, I don't know how they girls would take to have to see him dead"

"Yes, I understand what you mean Tia, especially loyalty"

"Oh, and why is that" Luna blushed a little.

"W-well her dreams have been to say the least, interesting"

Celestia laughed for a little while "oh rainbow, has he stolen your heart"

**Author's Note:**

Hey yea I'm back and just a few things

A. Still accepting oc's

Thanks to mythic spell for his oc /)

B. how long do you the viewers want this story

C. Midnightlunarunner is a good friend of mine and is trying to make a story so show him some love.

Until next time a b cya


End file.
